Padme's ordeal
by Andrei Rian
Summary: Alt-Ending. Thought dead by the Jedi before the rescue, Padme is taken underground to be a breeder for the Geonosians. Pregnancy, Bestiality, Lactation,


Padme awoke to the horror of consciousness. She sat, hung rather, over a dirt floor. She was naked, bound by her wrists, in what appeared to be a termite mound. She was on Geonosis, captured during the failed attempt to rescue Obi-Wan. The Jedi had sent troops to save them, but they though Padme had perished. Instead, she had been taken deep underground to the birthing chamber.

She shifted her weight, her belly wiggling. She appeared to be about 8 months pregnant, and indeed she was pregnant, but not with child. The larva inside her belly wriggled around. She could feel them inside her, feasting on her. Not eating her, but feeding off her system the way a real child would.

This was her fifth batch in as many months. Her ass still stung from the implanted monitor probe, and it vibrates every time it gave off radio signals, six times a day. Her vagina had worse though. Pushing out 1/3rd sized insects every month tended to do some damage. They scraped on their way out, and their hands scared as they pushed the larva in. Inside her. Her, Padme, a senator! She'd been reduced to a breeding farm! She moaned and moved again, her breasts echoing her belly's bloated state.

The Geoniecians had never seen mammals before, and quickly grew to appreciate milk. Apparently it was something of an aphrodisiac to them. So they'd started pumping her for milk on a daily basis. For the last week she'd been milked every hour, but today something was different. No one came in. And her breasts ached to be milked. They were slowly lactating and rolling down the beautiful orbs.

Padme cried out in pain as suddenly her labor started. One of the larva was impatient. She had another three days! It was shifting down towards the birth canal. She screamed as her ass lit up, sending out an emergency signal. The birthing attendants would never get here in time! She could feel a scaly-clawed hand reaching through her vagina, drawing blood with its sharp little talons. The milking droid entered the room at that time.

"I apologize for my lateness. There was an error in the repair shop"

"Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Padme screamed. Unlike real labor, this was induced by the grubs to get the larva out as quickly as possible, which meant more pain for the host.

"Oh course" the droid replied politely. He attached hoses to Padme's breasts and began sucking.

"NO! If you're not going to help then GET OUT NOW!"

"Of course" he took it as an order to leave quickly, so he increased productivity, cranking the vacuum to full power. Padme screamed as the milk was forcibly removed from her body, and again as her ass lit up, and again as a second clawed hand reached through her vaginal wall.

Padme rested. The birthing attendants had arrived, and all the larvae were born. With no larva in her belly her ass stopped sending signals. The droid had had a malfunction and was unable to shut the vacuum down. Her breasts were sore and much closer to their original size. Blood trickled from her left nipple due to all the sucking. The bad part was her breasts were already starting to fill again. She didn't know how long she could take things any longer.

The door opened and the Nexu wandered in, his double tail twitching.

"What do you want?" Padme asked. She already knew.

He wandered over and started to lick her breasts' his eyes looking right into hers. She detected almost a cruel streak of humanity in it. There was no milk to be had though and his rough tongue on her tender mammaries made her want to throw up. His licking turned into suckling which turned into little nips. There was no milk though, and Padme wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking away from his eyes.

In a huff the Nexu wandered behind her. She braced herself for what came next. The door opened though, and she thought for a moment she was granted a reprieve. As she sighed and relaxed the nexu leapt, his penis piercing her vagina. She screamed as she was raped from behind. The worst part was yet to come. The Nexu's double tail reflected the nature of its reproductive organs. A second penis entered her ass, forcing the transponder further up. It sent off an electrical charge, which did not seem to faze the Nexu at all. It fazed Padme though. She fought against passing out otherwise the nexu might eat her. Instead, she screamed as her ass and vagina involuntarily clamped down tight. The Nexu huffed and quickly began thrusting. He came quickly and pulled out, finally leaving the transponder alone.

Getting off, he walked around to her front side where Padme hung drooling. Her breasts had produced enough milk to satisfy the Nexu. He finished nursing and the birthing attendants entered, shooing the big cat out the door.

"Why couldn't you have gotten here sooner?" she mumbled

"We need him," the one that spoke basic said.

"Why?"

She straightened up. A tray of 5 gynoecia larva was rolled in. She felt the cold hands of the Geonosians, and they peeled her vagina apart, and inserted a whole larva. It was twice the size of her hole, but she was already stretched out from the Nexu, so it didn't bother her much. The sensation of it wriggling in did. Her belly swelled as the second one entered.

"The larva feed on the Nexu sperm" the geonosian answered.

That was it then. She was raped by a cat to feed bugs. They finished implanting the larva and left, leaving her alone with her wriggling belly. While they were still moving inside her, the milking droid entered again.

"Hello again! All fixed this time" he cheerfully greeted.

Padme cried.


End file.
